Sharing Brings Caring?
by k2gal615
Summary: In the midst of an economic depression, Condor Studios is falling; Will it break completely? Or will they have to resort to 'drastic' measures? Read and find out! what else but a Channy :- lol
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intro!**

It's Monday morning. Time for the regular company meeting! Every Monday, Condor Studios holds a 'team' meeting in the Great Hall of the Studio. This may seem like a big hassle but Condor Studios only has three shows, So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, and Cooking on Condor. Weird, I know, right? I had never even heard of the third one until almost a month into my job here at So Random! I stumbled upon the show one day as I walked in, when I should have been in class, looking for time to practice. I had been sick so I figured it would be a perfect time for this new sketch. However, when I walked from the Commissionary to Studio B, I got really confused, thinking I had just walked in a big circle. Then, I realized I had walked right on to a set. Mr. Condor was not very happy about that. But it gave So Random! extra ratings so it was ok.

But anyway, the three shows and all its members gathered into the room. So Random! on one side and Mackenzie Falls on the other, with the cooking show people, unaware of the rival, yet very uncomfortable in the middle, with Chad and his cast's constant smirks and dirty looks toward us. Not to mention Zora's almost constant meat catapulting.

There was a rumor that Mr. Condor would actually be attending this meeting, so we all dressed extremely well. Since I had been part of this studio 'family', Mr. Condor has not attended one of these mandatory meetings. It seems rather routine for him to not come, although at first it almost bothered me. But now I wondered what it would be like if he did show up. I also wondered why he would choose NOW after almost 7 years to start coming. What was going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting…**

At promptly 8 o'clock, the meeting began. We were all asked to take a seat. Chad and Portlyn stole one last evil look at us, and Zora was able to nail them both in the face with cold turkey one last time before a hush fell across the group. I was so busy laughing at Chad, disgusted and angry, pull the meat off his face that I did not notice everyone staring at me. I looked at Zora, who looked slightly amused, but I could not tell why. I accredited it to her meat victory and giggled again. It was only when I saw Zora stare at me deeper that I looked at Twani. She scoffed and nodded her head toward the head of the Studio. Oh great, I was fired for sure.

"Thank you for joining us on planet Earth, Ms. Munroe." Mr. Condor said, irritated.

Chad chucked and I felt my face turn red as I bit my lip. "Sorry Mr. Condor." I mumbled. He sighed and turned to the rest of the group. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chad looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I turned away quickly.

"As you probably have guessed, the economy is having some – err—monetary issues. Since the economy is having problems…Condor Studios –is-- as well. We have tried saving money on costumes. Falls, sorry but you actually didn't get new uniforms; we just sent them to a different cleaner. (Chad's mouth dropped near the floor and Portlyn nearly threw up. Twani tried to suppress her laughter and Zora almost fell out of her seat.) So Random! you have actually been using costumes from past shows. Some were even borrowed from other shows. (at this, Twani looked like she had just seen the dead. It was Portlyn's turn to giggle.) We have tried cutting members. The cooks didn't quit; we had to fire them and get new ones who didn't charge as much. (One of the assistants from the cooking show put his fist in his hand. Oookkkk) We even tried promoting the shows more! (that explains why I had three interviews in the past two weeks and why Twani had four! Believe me, did I catch hell for that!) Please believe me when I say we tried everything we could. (Mr. Condor actually seemed to be pleading now. He actually seemed sorry, too.) There is nothing more we could do. You know, I built this company from the ground up. I really did. It was the best thing I could ever have done with my life. (Oh no…I feel the your all fired speech coming…!) I've had so much fun with you all for the past five years, but—"

" I WILL NOT GET FIRED!" Chad screamed, standing up and interrupting Mr. Condor and pulling him out of his trance.

"What?" Mr. Condor said, looking dazed and confused.

"You are going to fire us all, aren't you?" Chad said, angry.

"What?" Condor repeated, as if this were preposterous.

"You can fire that creepy air vent girl, that crazy blonde girl, and those stupid boys from So Random! You can even fire Portlyn or Chloe. Probably Chloe, sorry girl, but you can NOT fire Chad Dylan Cooper!!!!!! My agents will be on—"

"Mr. Cooper SIT DOWN!" Mr. Condor screamed.

Chad sat down and Zora threw more meat at him. Then, Portlyn hit him in the arm.

"Why can't you get fired?" Twani whispered in my ear, causing me to jump. I glared at her and she raised her eyebrows. I quickly turned back to Mr. Condor.

So yesss…. I should be updating CDC on Tyra but when I was brainstorming ideas for that, this came up! And I just had to write it! So I hope you like it cause I do! Lol RXR! : - )


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Chapter 3: Leaving…**

"You aren't getting fired Mr. Cooper. No one on the Falls or So Random! is. However, I did have to make some—cuts." He sighed. "This really hurts me to do this. But two major changes will be made, effective TODAY. Cooking on Condor will—air—its last—episode—today. Make it your best—"

The fist guy stood up. "You can't do that! We got you started! I have been on this show since it started 9 years ago! I helped you MAKE Condor Studios! I watched other shows fail in this Studio fail! I helped you make this Studio a success! We are key—"

"Bernie. Believe me. I know. But—there is nothing I can do! The cooking show saw a great 5 year run and that's all a cooking show can really ask for. It was more than it could ask for. Most cooking shows barely make it to 3 years! Can't we hold on to the good memories, Bern—"

"You're keeping dumb TEENAGE SHOWS???"

"Bernie, they are getting top ratings—"

"Falls is better than Random." Chad shouted but Mr. Condor ignored him.

"Sure. Top Ratings. So they don't have to suffer?"

"You haven't let me get there yet." Mr. Condor said patiently.

"The Falls doesn't suffer." Chad said defiantly.

"What is it then?" Bernie asked.

"Well," Mr. Condor continued, "we—can't keep both stages. The shows are doing wonderful. But we just can't pay for two stages. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!?!?" we all said in unison. We were perplexed.

Mr. Condor looked like he expected that. "Studio B will be the main studio. Both shows will have a blocked time schedule. You'll have to share."

"I CAN NOT SHARE WITH RANDOM'S!" Chad exclaimed.

"Mr. Cooper! I do not appreciate your constant outbursts. You will have to learn to share with them as we are a Studio Family. If you say one more negative comment about the Random's you will be fired. Do not test me, Mr. Cooper. I am sincerely sorry about all the changes but there is nothing I can do in the current economic state. Maybe if the economy ever recovers, we can go back to the way it used to be. However, now is not the time and now we cannot. Good day to you all."

With that, Mr. Condor left the podium. The room remained still and silent for another 30 seconds. No one could move. Everyone was too upset with the news. Then, the cooking show people all silently stood up, leaving to drown themselves in misery. I genuinely felt bad. They all had to support people at home. We were just teenagers. Sure the money could be good for us in the future. But the others needed it now.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tawni poking me.

"Sonny, we got to go."

"Where?"

"Back to our room…"

I suddenly looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They left like five minutes ago…"

We got up and walked back to our room to try to practice for the sketch. I was so disillusioned that I walked right into someone.

"Sorry."

"'sok. I can't see a thing." He was holding a very familiar looking couch. He continued to walk while I tried to think about where I saw that couch before. After he walked past, I continued to walk slowly until I heard a scream coming from my room. I ran to Tawni's familiar call.

The story is just getting off the ground! I hope you like it RXR!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Look who's coming to stay!

**Chapter 4: Look Whose Coming to Stay!**

**Previously: We got up and walked back to our room to try to practice for the sketch. I was so disillusioned that I walked right into someone. **

"**Sorry."**

"'**sok. I can't see a thing." He was holding a very familiar looking couch. He continued to walk while I tried to think about where I saw that couch before. After he walked past, I continued to walk slowly until I heard a scream coming from my room. I ran to the familiar noise of Tawni.**

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I didn't need to ask but I didn't know why she screamed until I looked around my now bare room.

"oh. Hi." Someone said from the corner of the room. "Sorry about the mess. But you didn't except me to keep that horrid furniture and wall paper, did you?"

It was Portlyn. Now it was my turn to scream. "What are you DOING HERE!"

"Oh. Sonny. I thought you were the smart one. You couldn't concentrate during the meeting?"

"Portlyn, Mr. Condor didn't say anything about you moving in; I would've remembered that!" Tawni came to my defense.

"Helloooooo! What part about sharing did you not understand?" Portlyn drawled.

"uhmmmm he said sharing stage not life!" I yelped.

"Same thing to Condor." Portlyn said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Look, I'm not happy about this either. But I want to keep my show and this is the only way possible. And I'm sure you don't want your stupid good for nothing show to get booted either, so we have to compromise!" she smiled

Tawni was furious. Neither of us could find words, but luckily the duct spoke for us

"OUR SHOW IS NOT STUPID OR GOOD FOR NOTHING! YOUR SHOW DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A PLOT OTHER THAN EVIIIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!" Zora said.

Portlyn screamed. "What are you doing up there? Who are you?"

"Your conscience. If you had one." Zora said

"…No never heard of you." Portlyn said dimly.

"Hmph figures. Anyway. How is this a compromise?" Zora finished.

"Simple! I move to your room, I change it!"

"I don't think so—" Tawni said, advancing on Portlyn.

"Whatever." I said, pulling Tawni back. "We have to go rehearse."

"Mmmm no you don't!" said Portlyn

"Uhm you can't tell us what to do."

"Debatable. But the schedule says it's the Falls day."

"WHAT!?!?" we all screamed.

"Yeah. Sucks for you." Portlyn said as she walked out of the room. "Watch for the movers!" she yelled behind her as we all huffed in anger. We couldn't do a single thing about this. We knew it. And that was even worse than Portlyn moving in and taking over our lives.

"Hey." Said a voice from the door.

"Hi Nico. Grady." I said, very sadly.

"your furniture's gone too, huh?" Grady asked

"yeah. Who do you guys have?" I asked.

"Guess. You got Portlyn, we got—"

"Chad?!?" we guessed.

Nico and Grady nodded sadly.

"Oh and we thought ours was bad…"

"Yeah. He totally took out all our stuff than put up posters of HIM everywhere. Worst thing ever. But me and Grady have a plan." Nico said.

"Oh Mackenzie!" Chastity Ann DeWitt screamed, rushing toward him

"No." Chad said, smoothly. "It is not the time, nor the place for this, Chloe."

"But Mackenzie—"

"No Chloe, I must leave now. You see in our world—"

"Can you believe them? All their drama. They think they are so awesome—"Grady whispered.

"Shhhhhh!" Sonny said, angrily. They all looked at Sonny, who was intently watching the rehearsal from the crack in the door. After a few moments, Sonny felt their eyes on her. She looked at them and they huffed. "Sorry," she muttered. "Let's just do what we came here to do."

"But Mackenzie! I need you."

"And I need you, Chloe. But we are but two teenagers, trapped in this world of beauty and—" Chad's monologue was interrupted by a terrible noise coming from behind the studio doors. He tried to ignore it, but it became too over powering as it stepped inside the door. Chad and the cast and crew covered their ears as Zora stormed in, playing the bagpipes, very off key. She stomped around the whole set. "Get her out of here!" Chad yelled to the crew.

"We –uh- can't." one of the brave souls said.

"What?!?! Why not?"

"It's her set too, sir. And she has every right to be here—sir."

"In the middle of our taping?"

"Ms. Zora, could you please—" the man began.

"What's going on in here?" said the _Falls_ director. "Thank goodness it's you, Nigel. This…this…_random_…is interrupting our taping."

"But I'm practicing for my sketch, sir. It's a Scotish one. I need to learn to play the bagpipes." Zora said innocently.

"But my dear, you were aware this was the Falls time to practice, were you not?"

"Oh yes she was! You should have seen her—"

"Oh no sir. I just—I'm sorry." She said, fake tears seeming to form in her eyes.

"Oh it's ok there dear! Run along now and play. You can come back later and use the set."

"Thank you, sir!" And the second he turned his back, Zora stuck out her tongue at Chad and ran off.

"Nigel! How could—She's a mon—She's the dev—Sir!"

"Calm down, Chad. Just go back to rehearsal. She won't bother you anymore."

"Fine. Let's go from my line, Chastity."

"Ok Chad. But –ok."

"Ok. Roll tape. ACTION!"

"And I need you, Chloe. But we are but two teenagers, trapped in this world of beauty and riches. We have to let go sometime. One of us will leave and move away, it's just inevitable."

"Oh Mackenzie!" Chastity said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know, Chloe. It's terrible. But what can we—" Chad was interrupted again.

-----------

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Check it Out

**Chapter 5: Check it out**

**Previously: "Ok. Roll tape. ACTION!"**

"**And I need you, Chloe. But we are but two teenagers, trapped in this world of beauty and riches. We have to let go sometime. One of us will leave and move away, it's just inevitable."**

"**Oh Mackenzie!" Chastity said, tears welling in her eyes.**

"**I know, Chloe. It's terrible. But what can we—"**

"CHECK IT OUT!" said Tawni

"Oooo Check it out, I'm at work!"said Sonny

"Check it out, so am I!"

"Check it out, no way!"

"Check it out, way!"

"Check it out, I'm bored."

"Check it out, me too!" said Tawni

"Check it out, oh my gawd it's Mackenzie!"

"Check it out, no way! I see him too!"

"Check it out, there's the camera man!"

"Check it out, let's go up to the camera man."

"Check it out, hi cameraman!" said Sonny

"Check it out, you just said hi to the cameraman!"

"Check it out, I know!" said Sonny

"Check it out, I will too! Hi cameraman!"

"Check it out, we both said hi to the cameraman!"

"Check it out, it's filming us!"

"Check it out, we're on tv!"

"Check it out, the whole world can see us!

"Check it out, oh my GAWD hi world!"

"Check it out, We're television stars!" said Tawni

"Check it out, Hi mom!" said Sonny

"Check it out, Mackenzie is walking over here!"

"Check it out, Hi Mackenzie!" Sonny smiled, evilly

"SOOONNNNNNYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" Chad yelled.

"Check it out, he's angry." Said Tawni

"Yeah Check it out, he's not cute when he's angry."

"Check it out, he was never cute. And Check it out he's angry at you."

"I'm angry at both of you!" Chad said, temperature rising.

"Check it out, he's angry!"

"Check it out, I know, Tawni."

"STOP SAYING 'CHECK IT OUT'!"

"Check it out, he doesn't like us saying 'Check it out'!" said Sonny

"Check it out, I had no idea!" said Tawni

"You are your little stupid SO RANDOM people NEED. TO. STOP. INTERRUPTING. OUR. REHEARSALS!"

"Oh yeah, Chad? Well you and your little stupid FALLS people need to stop taking our stuff!"

"We aren't taking any of your stuff!"

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"That's my line! Stop taking my line!"

"It's not patented. I can use it whenever I want."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're moving out our furniture and taking our rehearsal space and time—"

"Check it out, you stopped saying 'Check it out"." Tawni said sadly

They both glared at Tawni for a second.

"Check it out, you are having a moment. I'm in your way. Check it out, Buh Bye." And Tawni walked away.

Chad walked up to Sonny, so he was less than a foot away from her. "We got moved out of our home. Not you. We lost our rehearsal space. Not you. We lost our props, our sets, everything. We have to share now, Sonny. And you don't seem to willing to share."

"Neither do you, Chad. You and Portlyn are rearranging our furniture and rooms as if it's your own house! Sure, you can bring SOME of your stuff in there, but we don't want our walls PASTED with pictures of you, or our room completely redone to look like your set. Our lives are changing too, whether you care to except it or not, you are not the only show in this whole studio."

"Neither are you."

Sonny fumed and stalked off, leaving Chad to watch after her. He bit his lip and as she slammed the door shut behind her, he turned back to his cast.

"Chad—" Chastity began

"Let's go, Chastity. From where we left off."

"No, Chad—"

"Forget it." He said rather loudly. She nodded her head and assumed position.

Outside, Tawni approached Sonny.

"Great job in there, girl."

"Thanks Tawni." She said weakly.

"Hey now, don't listen to what Chad said."

"But Tawni. He's right. They had to completely uproot their lives and come move in with us. That must be horrible for them."

"So what! They still have their show and it doesn't give them the right to try to ruin our lives."

"Tawn, we should be nicer to Portlyn, at least for a little while." Sonny said looking up at her sincerely.

"Well…ok. For a little while."

Zora walked up to them. "So you're going soft on me, eh?"

"No, Zora. They've been through a lot; we've got to try to be nice."

"A lot? They are still themselves! And I bet they are gonna be mean to us too! Don't tell me you don't think that they weren't thinking about it!"

"Zora…"

"Mark my words, Sonny. It'll be killings!"

"Zora, you're so dramatic."

"Never use that word in front of me!" Zora said, threateningly.

Nico and Grady joined them. "Fine, so we're gonna take a break from being mean to them for awhile. Fine. But can we talk about this over dinner? All this diabolical planning has made me hungry!" said Grady.

-----------

Ahhhh I just love this story! I hope you agree!!! Wait to see what happens…NEXT!!! Please RXR!!!!!!

I appreciated everyone who does review..thank you sooo much!


	6. Chapter 6: Tales of a Prop House

**Chapter 5: Tales of a Prop House**

**Previously: "Mark my words, Sonny. It'll be killings!"**

"**Zora, you're so dramatic."**

"**Never use that word in front of me!" Zora said, threateningly. **

**Nico and Grady joined them. "Fine, so we're gonna take a break from being mean to them for awhile. Fine. But can we talk about this over dinner? All this diabolical planning has made me hungry!" said Grady.**

The next day started off a little better. Both casts ate went down to breakfast together. But of course they didn't sit together. That will take some time. But for now, they were just glad there seemed to be no fighting.

"I think the Falls is actually trying to be nice to us."

"Yeah. I think so."

"I will never trust those pompous teenagers!" Zora spouted, chewing her food angrily while trying to stare down Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Whatever, Zora. Let's go to the set now. It's our turn to rehearse."

"Ok. Well, we should practice the Scottish sketch first."

"Ok, Nico, Grady, go set up the set and we'll get the props."

Zora, Sonny, and Tawni set off for the Prop House. Zora reached it first. As she approached the doorway, she found herself in such a state of shock that she couldn't move. Sonny and Tawni collided into her, not expecting this sudden stop. But they didn't need to question her standstill, for they saw right away what was holding her up. Their Prop House, the most beloved thing to all of So Random! was destroyed.

Zora was the first to enter, the bravest. She slowly walked over to the Mummy. It was covered in wet toilet paper and the inside was filled with canned cheese. She then searched for her gnomes, whose bodies were doused with silly string.

Sonny moved in next. Her bee had and the hammer she used in the EMT sketch all were filled with shaving crème.

Tawni would not even walk in because she didn't want to get her new outfit ruined.

Every inch of the Prop House was covered in Toliet Paper. Every prop contained cheese, silly string, or shaving crème. The girls could barely believe their eyes. Everything that So Random had ever worked for was damaged and done. Zora found her voice as she screamed "????????????????????????????????????????????" and cried. Sonny moved to comfort her and found herself crying too. Tawni ran to go get the boys.

Nico and Grady walked into the dark studio. Grady went in the back as Nico turned on the lights.

"Hey Grady, where are the sets?"

"Oh I don't know, didn't you set them out last night?"

"Yeah….but they aren't here."

Grady poked his head out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they aren't HERE!"

The two searched for a good ten minutes.

"Oh man, the girls are gonna kill us when they come in here!"

"Nico? Grady?" Tawni called

"Oh man! Here they are. Tawni, we're over here. Hey we got some bad news—"

"Oh not more bad news!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You go first. I have to show you mine."

"Ok…we can't find the sets."

"What?"

"We put them in here last night…but they're gone."

"Oh god…well…that's just perfect. Because…the Prop House…"

"What happened to the Prop House?!?!" Grady chimed in, angrily.

"Follow me…but you aren't gonna like it…"

The boys could hear Zora's incessant screams of terror from down the hall. They ran into the Prop House and slid onto the floor.

"CHEESEEEEEE!" Grady yelled. He ate some off the floor.

"Grady! Stop that! You can eat later! But look around you." Nico said getting up.

"Oh my GOSH!...the whole ROOM is filled with cheese!" Grady said happily.

"Grady! It's filled with cheese and toilet paper and silly string AND OUR PROPS!"

Grady's big smile fell. "What?!?!"

"This is the Prop House."

Grady shrieked. "No! It—it—it can't be!"

"It is." Said Sonny sadly

"Well…what are we going to do?"

Zora slowly began to stand up. "I'm gonna rip those good for nothing jerk's faces—" Zora said, anger rising.

"No, Zora." Said a thoughtful Sonny. "No don't do that."

"Why not?" said Nico.

"Yeah they ruined our props! And used cheese to do it!" said Grady, teary eyed.

"But if we let them know how mad we are, then they win! We cannot get mad! We have to act like nothing happened! It's just a rehearsal today so we don't need the props…really…" Sadness began to overtake Sonny as she thought of the props, but she tried to hide it.

Tawni took over. "Sonny's right! We can't let those Falls people win! We will pretend like nothing happened and then we can plan our next …attack. Who's with me?!"

The five walked back to the set to practice. On the way, they left an anonymous note in under Marshall's door for him to see when he got back from a meeting later that night.

-----------

Sooooo This one is my favorite…its reli fun to write!!! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I hope to update Beauty and the Beast soon…..and maybe even CDC on Tyra?....i might start my new story too…hahah break has me fuming with story ideas….unfortunately the time to write is coming to an end….as finals start to draw nearer…uuggghh lol But maybe after finals, life will settle down some and I can write more!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys…it really does mean a lot to me….i love emails from the site!! ;-)


	7. Chapter 7: More Lies and More Surprises

**Chapter 7: More Lies and More Surprises!**

**Previously: The five walked back to the set to practice. On the way, they left an anonymous note in under Marshall's door for him to see when he got back from a meeting later that night. **

After practice the five separated into their rooms. Zora had to go in with a lot of taffy in her mouth so she wouldn't say anything to ruin their plan.

"Hey Portlyn!" Sonny said, walking into their room.

"Hey girls! How was practice?" Portlyn said, facing the opposite way so they wouldn't see her evil smile.

"Oh so my fun!" Tawni said, eagerly. "You should have come with us to watch, Portlyn. It was sooo funny!"

"Yeah! It's a Scottish fashion show!" Sonny said laughing. "And Zora, she plays the bagpipes!"

"And the funny part is—" Tawni begins.

"She can't play the bagpipes!" Sonny and Tawni announce together, laughing hysterically.

"Oh wow. That is funny." Portlyn said dryly.

"Ob bes!" said Zora, trying to talk over the taffy.

Grady and Nico walked into there room, laughing almost too loudly.

Chad swiveled around in his car as the door opened. "hello, boys."

"Oh hey Chad."

"Hi Chad."

"How was practice?"

"Oh great!"

"Yeah," Grady said, smiling, "I get to wear a kilt!"

Chad just stared at him quizzically.

"Yeah, well. It was fun." Nico said, trying to recover.

"Was it, boys? Was it really?"

"Yeah it was, Chad."

"Yeah, why you acting so weird?"

"Weird? I'm not acting weird."

"Yeah you are. Like you know something."

"What? No!"

"Ok…"

All of a sudden, Marshall's voice came over the speakers.

"Oh god. So Random! Report to Studio 5…I …just come…now! And Falls! You come too!"

"Wonder what that's about." Said Nico.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Chad, though he knew.

The two casts waited for almost ten minutes before Marshall came out.

"Ok. What the heck is going on?

"What do you mean?" asked Sonny.

"Why aren't you two shows getting along?"

"We are!" said Grady.

"Right! Did you guys see the Prop House?"

The Falls members began to inch towards the doorway.

"Well, no. Why?" asked Nico.

"You mean you didn't go in there today, at all?"

"No, we practiced without the props. Except the bagpipes. Zora had those in the vent." Said Grady.

"Why?!? What happened to the Prop House?" asked Zora.

"It is completely—oh man, I don't know how to tell you guys this—destroyed."

"What?!?!" cried Zora.

"Who would do this to us?"

"I have an answer!" said Marshall.

"Tell us!" cried Tawni.

"THE FALLS!!!!!" yelled Marshall.

They pondered this for a moment. Then they all began to shout, pretending the Falls could not be this evil, when in fact, they knew they were.

"No!"

"Not them!"

"Why would they?"

"We're friends now!"

"They wouldn't!"

"You don't have any proof!" said Chad, angrily.

"That is where you are wrong, Mr. Cooper. Look what I found in Ms. Portlyn's vanity!" Marshall brought cans of cheese, silly string, and shaving crème. They had never seen this side of Marshall, all detective-like.

"Ooooo is there any cheese left in there?" asked Grady, excited. Nico hit him on the back of the head.

Chad whispered to Portlyn. "I told you to get rid of those!"

"You never said where! Besides, my character always hides things in her vanity on the Falls."

"And they always get FOUND!" Chad yelled.

She thought, "…..wait….oh yeah. You're right."

Chad moaned. Then he thought again, "Sonny and blondie share that room too! How do you know they didn't plant it!"

"Give it up, Chad! You're caught! Stop trying to lie your way out of it."

Chad turned his head to Sonny, expecting to be her speaking. But Sonny had not even been paying attention; she was comforting Zora. Chad turned around to find one of the least expected people to be talking.

It was Chastity.

"Chastity, what are you doing?"

"Chad! This feud with the Random's, it's getting ridiculous! They are great people and they have done nothing to us."

"They interrupted—"

"—our rehearsal, so what? We can start over. It's not a big deal! But you messed up everything that was important to them."  
"Chastity, shut up!" said Portlyn.

"No! You!"

"I think that's enough for today. Mr. Condor will be informed of what you all did. Tomorrow is only Wednesday, people! Yesterday, another show lost their time slot, yet you two can't get along. I just – I don't know what to say. Report to the Great Hall at noon Thursday. There will be no more tapings or rehearsals until Mr. Condor decides what to do with you—"

Suddenly, the mail man rushed in. "Marshall!"

"What is it now?"

"The Falls fan letters have been shredded and the uniforms that just came back from the cleaners are covered with meat and cheese slices!"

"Alright, who did it? Let's go Random's. Out with it."

Zora jumped up and down and squealed. "I used my cold cut catapult, sir! They deserved it! After what they did to our Prop House! And I shredded their letters too."

"Ugh! See you all tomorrow!" said a very angry Marshall. "it's bad enough I have to deal with my mother!" He slams the door behind him.

All of a sudden, a change goes over the room. An obvious spilt is made as the two casts face each other.

"I can-not believe you, Chad. Dylan. Cooper!"

"You love saying my name, don't you Sonny."

"Uugghhhh!!!!!" Sonny screamed. "You had to stoop that low didn't you!"

"What are you going on about you little bit—" began one of the other guys from the Falls.

"Don't you dare talk to Sonny like that!" said Nico.

Then Chad turned around forcefully, "I got this Skylar."

"Right." Skylar said. "Whatever. But we did this to you because you were being jerks to us!"

"Let me at'em! Let me at'em!" Zora started to scream and charge. But Sonny held her back.

"We didn't do anything—"Began Tawni.

"Oh right—"Began Skylar.

But then Marshall came back. "I forgot. Guess who is staying here all night to clean it up?"

"The Fall!s" So Random! screamed.

"So Random!" The Falls screamed at the same time.

They each then started to yell why the other one should.

"they messed up it."

"It's your house."

"QUIET!" Marshall screamed. "I shouldn't have asked. You BOTH ARE. BOTH CASTS."

Just then, Nigel, the Falls director came out. "YES FALLS! YOU _ARE_ DOING IT TOO!"

Moans came from the Falls side as So Random grinned. They all trotted to the Prop House, very unhappy.

-----------

Ahhhh sorry it took me awhile to update! School just started up again and I have finals next week…which completely sucks…..I try to write at least a few sentences a day though to keep the story flowing in my mind…and writing it makes me happy hahaha…..so yeah…thanks again for reading! Tell me if you loved it (hope you like the longishness of it….)


	8. Chapter 8: Helping the 'Enemy'

**Chapter 8: Helping the 'Enemy'**

**Previously: "QUIET!" Marshall screamed. "I shouldn't have asked. You BOTH ARE. BOTH CASTS." **

**Just then, Nigel, the Falls director came out. "YES FALLS! YOU **_**ARE**_** DOING IT TOO!"**

**Moans came from the Falls side as So Random grinned. They all trotted to the Prop House, very unhappy.**

So Random was still very upset about the situation so they ignored all presence of the Falls, except of course, to see that they were cleaning and not standing around. But the incessant screams from much of the grotesqueness of the job by the Falls made it obvious enough that So Random did not care to look over often. Sonny was the only one who seemed to care. But she didn't care about the Falls. She hated the Falls, ESPECIALLY the three named jerk throb who had obviously started this all, right?

Sonny took off her gloves and walked over to Chad, which caused Tawni, first, to stop cleaning at look at her. Nico, Grady, and Zora's eyes followed Sonny respectively as she stood by Chad Dylan Cooper for a few minutes for emphasis before saying, "Chad, I just wanna know why."

He stopped as well. But he did not answer right away. He simply stared at Sonny for awhile. He began to fidget, not knowing, really, what to say. But Sonny stood firm, feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed, dark brown eyes pouring into his oceany blue ones. When he could no longer take her confidence and anger, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, looked down, defeated, and simply replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Sonny—"

"No, Chad. There is always a reason for stuff like this to happen. It doesn't just _happen_, ok? There was a _reason_ for you to _ruin_ my casts' props and set. I don't for a minute believe that anyone is that _evil_."

But Chad just stood there, in complete silence, head down. He didn't know how to answer because he really _didn't_ know what happened. It just sort of did happen. They were angry and they resulted to acting like Mackenzie and their characters from the show. But Sonny wouldn't understand; he knew that much.

Suddenly she noticed that everyone was starring at the pair. Sonny leaned in closer so Chad could see her better. "Really, Chad? Really?" She said. She stood there for a few more seconds. He could see the resentment in her eyes, but he could also see something else that he thought could have been sadness and disappointment. But he couldn't be sure. And just then, she walked away, carrying it all with her. She walked back to her cast. Tawni put her arm around Sonny. The Falls started to go back to work, except for Chad, who watched Sonny some, and Chastity, who watched Chad. So Random officially hated the Falls.

The casts did not speak the rest of the night, except to their own cast members. And they did not finish until almost two in the morning. They all went home because they wouldn't really have to come back until Thursday to get yelled at and probably fired by Condor.

Sonny woke up feeling a little better at about ten o'clock. She decided to head over the studio to take a look at the Prop house to see how much damage the Prop House really had. Sonny loved being at the studio so it made her feel better. She almost forgot about the Falls completely until she got to the Prop House. When she walked in, her mouth dropped as she saw Chastity and Chad and two suspicious worker men.

Almost immediately, she saw the two worker men who looked like they were trying to move stuff, and Chastity and Chad. It looked like they could be fighting, but it couldn't be sure who was fighting with who. Was Chad trying to dump the props and Chastity trying to stop him? Was Chad and Chastitiy working together to try and get the props saved? Well, the former was more likely. And Sonny put two and two together almost upon entering.

She stormed up to the quartet and started asking her questions.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Chastity and Chad whirled around. They looked rather surprised to see her, especially Chad.

"Well, who is going to tell me what's going on?" Sonny asked, rather loud.

"Sonny—" began Chad.

"Don't talk to me. Chastity?"

"Well you see…we felt bad about the way we left things last night. Or Chad did." Chastity began. Both girls' eyes flickered to Chad who blushed. "So I called him this morning, early actually. And he was awake on his way here—"

"To finish what he started?" Sonny interjected. She was getting impatient, standing with her arms crossed like last night, with her foot taping on the floor.

"No, Sonny. It—wasn't like that." Chad said, actually sounding hurt.

"Oh really, Chad? It wasn't really?" Even though the lines were rewritten they were still his own, and they cut him like a dagger every time she used them. She focused her attention back on Chastity which allowed her to finish the story.

"And he was awake on his way here to fix the Prop House. I told him I would come with."

By now Sonny was very puzzled. The Chad she knew would never, ever, ever, not in a million years, help someone out without payback. "So what you want." Sonny said simply, coming to her conclusion.

"What?" Chad and Chastity responded together, confused, unable to hear her thoughts.

"Oh if only you were Edward Cullen." She mumbled and then continued. "You want something back don't you?"

"No, no. And I will never be Edward Cullen, Sonny. Stop wishing."

"Right. So…that doesn't explain why these men are here." She gestured to the men standing with charts.

Chastity, now very annoyed with Sonny, once more attempted to finish the story. "We walked in here and these men were already in here. Moving props out. We moved them back in and told them they could not move them out unless they had a reason. The men did not have a reason, or did not care to share it with us. So we told them to stay and wait for Marshall or someone. But they continued to argue so—"

"Are you serious? You're telling the truth?" Sonny gasped.

"Yes, Sonny. If you would just let me finish—"

But she was interrupted yet again. "No don't. I understand. But why are they going?"

"Ms. Monroe, I take it?" one of the men said.

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"We're moving the props off the premise, m'am."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well—you don't really need them now, do you?"

"What? What if we do the Check it Out, Girls Sketch again? Zora sleeps in that mummy. Grady and Nico love those chicken suits—I—you just can't—they are ours!"

"But Ms. Monroe, you won't be doing another Check It Out Girls sketch anymore?" said the other man.  
"What? Why not?"

"So Random is cancelled!" said a voice from the doorway.

"What?!" The three teenagers yelled in unison, in complete and utter despair.

"Well—you casts can't get along. I was going to make the announcement tomorrow. I didn't expect you to come back—"

"You can't cancel So Random, Mr. Condor." Began Chad. "I mean…they get just as good ratings as us."

"Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper care?" asked Sonny bitterly. "It's practically your fault anyway."

Chad would have retaliated except he knew she was right. It was his fault the casts didn't get along and his fault Sonny, the only person he ever thought of as more of any acquaintance, was going to be gone for good.

Sonny turned to Mr. Condor, "What can So Random do? Anything?"

"well, I don't know, Sonny…"

"The Falls will help too." Interjected Chastity.

"What?" said Sonny.

"hmm that might just work…well…hmmm…what does the star say? I mean, Chad, she is right. It was pretty much your fault…"

"Yes. Fine. We'll help."

"Excellent. Thank you, John and Stephen. We won't be needing your assistance today." The movers left and Mr. Condor left with a somewhat devilish grin. His plan was working.

Sonny turned back to Chad and Chastity. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. She could feel her mouth try to form words that never actually came out. She just stood there dumbly for a few seconds while the two stood there, watching her, Chad almost blank and Chastity smiling as if she knew what was going on.

"I'll—be right back." Chastity said, calmly. Neither noticied but she smiled as she walked away.

The slience remained for a little while, then words finally formed. "I—I—wow—Thank you, Chad."

"For what?"

"Helping my show."

"Hey we don't know what it is yet. It could be something completely terrible."

"Psh. Like what? Do you think he's gonna make us redecorate the studio or something?"

"You didn't get sneaky vibe?"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing. I mean hey, it's the least I can do. I mean, we did ruin your props and sets."

"Well yeah…wait. Does Chad Dylan Cooper actually care?"

"Don't tell anyone, ok? It could ruin my image."

"What image?"

"Oh shut up, Sonny." He laughed and she laughed right along with him. Then the two of them went into the Prop House, moved everything back in, and cleaned it to its original state, laughing and joking along the way. The old Sonny and Chad were back! But…was it to stay?

-----------

Ughhh wow so this time I am REALLY sorry it took me so long!!! Phew! Please RXR! The next chapter will be long too!!! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
